Never Make Assumptions
by BrambleclawIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Especialy ones not based in fact...


**(A/N) Hey, im back, this is the first thing I've written if forever. My computer was brutally destroyed, and then term started, and life has been insane, but i hope this was worth it. Ia m working on my other stories. :) Please REad adn Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really Need to Put This?**

Larten raced down the hallway, his stocking feet barely gracing the damp rock floors as he passed silently form shadow to shadow. The only evidence he was there was the overly loud beating of his heart at the thrill of trying not to get caught. But this was child's play; he was yet to come to his biggest obstacle.

He saw it up in the distance, the doorway highlighted by torches and the glow-in-the-dark moss that seemed to be everywhere in the mountain. It was as foreboding as ever. The Games Room.

Larten pressed himself back against the wall as two full vampires walked by, to engrossed in their conversation about the vampaneze's war positions to pay any attention to the young half-vampire trying his hardest not to get noticed. Larten slunk along the wall, keeping his eyes and ears on constant alert. He even took occasional deep sniffs to be sure he was alone.

He reached the Games Room entrance, and his heart skipped into overdrive. He stopped completely, and then stuck his head in the room, pulling it out before he had time to even take a breath. He gave a triumphant grin, Vanez wasn't in there, and Arra's room was only right up the hall. He passed the entrance at full speed, he was much looser now, but he was still watching, just because Vanez wasn't at his usual post didn't mean he was completely home free.

He reached Arra's door, and took a half second to straighten his shirt and run a hand through his wild hair, causing the red to stick straight up before it flattened itself back down. He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and slipped inside. On the far side of the room was the shabby bed had made with the coffin she had destroyed after protesting adamantly that she shouldn't have to sleep in a coffin if she didn't want to.

And in the middle of the room was her desk, it had a section for her chair, and a big bookshelf that went all the way up the wall, even though, instead of books, it was covered in maps, charts, and even a couple of weapons. He smiled, he could see Arra's silhouette in her chair, her back to him.

"Arra," He whispered, stepping close to her, still walking silently as the night. She didn't say anything, so he put his hand on her shoulder. "Arra…."

Arra's hand wrapped around and took hold of his wrist, only it wasn't Arra's hand. "Nice to see you, Mr. Crepsley."

Larten chucked another bed pan full of god-knows-what into the stream that ran out of the mountain. He had been doing this for hours, tossing one disgusting plate of goop after another until he thought he was going to need a bed pan before all this was over with and his arms felt like noodles. He was beyond pissed, and yet it was himself he was the maddest at.

As it turns out, Vanez knew about his late night visit's, and had told Arra to do some late training with Gavner in the main hall, and he had waited on Larten to show up. By the time Larten had put his hand on Vanez's shoulder, the blonde vampire had been so mad that it was a wonder he hadn't broken Larten's wrist.

But instead, Larten had been sentenced to a week of hospital duty, and since he had no medical training, he was stuck as a glorified blood-drinking, candy striper. He had passed Arra in the hallway, but instead of expressing sympathy she had laughed, but had been polite enough to cover her mouth. Gavner, on the other hand, had decided it would be better to trip him while he was carrying on of them. So now, Larten smelled, and felt like puke, and it seriously didn't look like it was going to get any better.

He tossed the last one and gathered them all up in his arms, which was such a loud process that he didn't even hear Seba come in through the door, and stop to look at him. Larten's heart soared; Seba was here to save him! He would finally be able to stop! But before he could get out a thank you, Seba handed him an apron, thick and black.

Larten stared at it. "Vanez says he forgot to give this to you earlier, Larten." He smiled and draped it over Larten's left shoulder.

"But-Bu-," Larten stuttered.

"Remember, Mr. Crepsley, you must always think before you act, or suffer the consequences." Seba laughed, and left the stunned apprentice standing in the steam of the showers.


End file.
